A Game Show in Konoha
by Puuurple
Summary: The ninjas are invited to participate in a game show due to lack of entertainment in Konoha, but only Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata enter! What sort of mess will this entail? Now with longer chapters...among other things.
1. Game Show

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

That's what Sakura said to herself when she received mail from Tsunade. She thought the old Hokage was going completely insane when she read through the letter a few times.

_Dear Sakura_

_You have been (forcibly) selected to participate in a television show. Due to the lack of mass entertainment in Konohagakure, you will receive full mission payment should you choose to appear. If you decide to make an appearance, please contact me immediately for more details. The filming will take place two weeks from tomorrow._

_P.S. – Don't wear something you really like._

_Tsunade, Fifth Hokage_

"…Don't wear something you really like…? What the hell does that mean…?" she said to herself several times ponderously. "Oh well. I'm getting paid, might as well go for it. I wonder who else will show up for this thing...I wouldn't be surprised if they picked…"

"Don't wear something you really like?" said Naruto, inhaling a bowl of ramen. "That's not a problem…hehe." Naruto looked behind him to his closet full of orange jumpsuits. "Say, I wonder if doing this will put me closer to being the next Hokage? Either way, I'd get full mission payment, which means more money, which means more ramen! I'm in!"

Hinata crashed into the Hyuga mailbox (Daydreaming about Naruto while walking isn't good for your physical health.), discovering the letter from Tsunade.

"Maybe...maybe N-n-Naruto will be there…?" she pondered to herself as she stumbled back toward the Hyuga house, fiddling with the letter between her small fingers. No doubt she was going to be there.

Sasuke received the mail while eating breakfast. "What the hell?" he said aloud while reading the letter. "This isn't going to help me kill Itachi…!" He thought about what his brother, now a member of Akatsuki, would say.

_Sasuke: Brother, I'm going on a game show!_

_Itachi whirls around and punches Sasuke in the stomach._

_Sasuke: But…why, Brother?_

_Itachi: You lack hatred._

"Ah, what the hell." he said as he began to plan for the event.

Two weeks pass like two seconds as the four prepare for the event. Others received the mail, but most of them declined, because "it was too troublesome", "it doesn't involve food", or "it wouldn't be the youthful thing to do". The four met about fifteen minutes before the show was about to start. They stood in front of the tall steel double-doors to an old abandoned factory that had recently been refurbished, probably for the purpose of filming this show.

"Sasuke! You came!" yelled Sakura.

"…Dorks." said Sasuke under his breath, looking at the others.

"n-n-n…Naruto…" said Hinata quietly.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS! BELIEVE IT!" yelled Naruto boisterously.

The steel doors began to slowly creak open, making a clanking sound.

"I'm scared, Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, creeping behind Sasuke and holding onto him.

"Get off me or I'll give you something to be scared of." said Sasuke with his regular monotone disposition.

Hinata followed behind Naruto slowly, blushing. The four entered and the doors slammed shut behind them. They were now in a large room with a purple metal floor. Two transparent cubicles stood on either side of the room with a chair in front of each of them, as well as inside each of them.

"W-w-w-what are those for, Sakura?" asked Hinata, shyly.

Before an answer came, the sound of footsteps came from an unknown source. Suddenly, out of the shadow between the tanks came none other than…Neji Hyuga.

"NEJI! What are you doing here!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm the host of this entire show." said the Hyuga, smiling.

"HAH! You! The host? You're such a boring person. I should be the host, you moron! But besides that, the joke's on you, because you have to do this all the time, and not even get rewarded." Naruto said quickly.

"That's where you're wrong. Tsunade's paying me A-Rank if I host this show once a week." He snickered.

"That's not fair!" yelled Naruto. He ran at Neji, trying to tackle him.

"**Jyuken!**" said Neji, who quickly pushed Naruto backward causing him to slide into a wall. He collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"I guess losers will always be losers. That's fate for you. Now, let's begin the show, shall we?" said Neji, microphone in hand. "This is a game show, of course. The object of the game, for these four, is to obtain points, which can be redeemed for time to use in the Final Challenge, which will be explained later. Now, we're going to give the ninjas a chance to gain a few points by telling us a bit about themselves. First, why don't the girls sit in those chairs inside the cubicles over there?" Neji gestured to the transparent cubicles with chairs inside them. Sakura and Hinata nervously walked over to the two tanks and each took their place in one.

"Now, why don't you two have a seat in the remaining chairs." Said Neji. Naruto and Sasuke didn't waste much time in getting to them.

"Alright, now then. Let me explain the rules of this first game. I'm going to ask the guys here some questions about themselves. However, if either of them uses the word 'yes' or 'no', it's going to get a bit less comfortable in the tank behind them." The two girls visibly shuddered. What was about to happen? "But I'll give them five points for each time they don't screw up. Let's begin, shall we?" said Neji, walking over to Naruto first.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" he said slowly. "Do you like ramen?"

"YEAH! Yes! Yes! I love ramen! Absolutely!" he said, jumping out of his chair.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!!! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT…YOU HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A RAT! CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS FOR MORE THAN THREE SECONDS?" yelled Sakura, sitting in the cubicle behind him. Red light flooded the room around them as a klaxon began to sound.

"Ooh. I had a feeling this would happen." said Neji calmly.

"Wait… uh… what exactly are you going to do now?" said Sakura.

"Remember when we told you not to wear something you cared about?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ooh. A cliffhanger, me thinks. What's going to happen to Sakura? Get ready to find out! I'll try to have one or two more chapters done soon, then I'm going to crank out one a week.


	2. Yes & No

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Deux

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Remember when we told you not to wear something you cared about?"

"Oh, hell. You're not going to fill this thing with water, are you?" asked Sakura.

Neji comically removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket and read through it a few times. He looked back up at Sakura.

"Not this week." he said.

"Then…what are you going to-" Sakura began to speak but was cut off by a glooping sound.

A mysterious thick purple liquid fell from the top of the tank and onto a surprised Sakura, who ducked down out of reflexes and began to scream as the purple stuff began to mat her hair with a thick layer of slime, doming off her face and pooling in the bottom of the tank. Another deluge of it began to fall onto her as she continued to scream, duck, and turn purple. The klaxons came to an abrupt stop, as did the liquid. The red alarm lights turned off.

"…Neji?" said Sakura calmly, mouth agape.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?**" she yelled out, almost shaking the earth.

"A pretty large part of the show, as well as the thing that'll be keeping our ratings high." he said. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this but I'm pretty sure it's a mixture of water, food thickener, maybe some eggs, and…I don't know. Either my memory's a bit fuzzy, or they didn't tell me everything. Anyway, how was it?" he asked Sakura who was dripping with purple.

"Cruel and unusual. And you're insane." she said, trying to get it out of her hair and face to no avail. She was coated in a thin layer of purple slime that was slowly creeping down her body, digging into every crack and crevice it could find.

"Sakura…you're looking more…uh…purpley…than usual." said Naruto.

"This was your fault in the first place." Sakura's eyes began to blaze. "As soon as I'm out of this infernal contraption, so help me I will tear that stupid-looking dirty orange jumpsuit off your body through your eyes and whip you with it."

Naruto shrank down in fear. Attempting to find something that could distract him from Sakura, he turned to face the other tank that contained Hinata. "Hinata? You okay in there?"

Hinata was splattered on one side of the tank, halfway on the chair. Her face was completely red as she stared at both Naruto and Sakura in total horror. There was the imminent danger of her hair becoming more purple than usual, and on top of that, Naruto was watching. She felt like she could explode.

The game continued, as Neji walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke." He said. "Do you have any big goals in life?"

"I prefer not to talk about them." Sasuke said calmly.

"You don't eve—"

"**I prefer not to talk about them.**"

"Right, then." said Neji. As he walked back toward Naruto, he distorted his face and swung one finger in a circle near the side of his head, gesturing that Sasuke was…insane. Sakura, of course, took offense to that wordless comment.

"HEY!" she shouted as she jumped up. "Don't insult Sasuke! Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side. Sakura continued to pester him. "Sasuke, when we get back, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Sasuke turned to face Sakura, his eyes twitching insanely. "Not only no, but hell no."

The familiar klaxon alarms began to sound once again as the room was bathed in the same mysterious red light. Hinata exploded. (Not really. )

"That's not fair! Didn't the rules say we couldn't say 'yes' or 'no' only if you asked a question?" yelled Naruto.

The lights above Sakura's cubicle came on.

"…Naruto?" she said.

"Oops." responded Naruto.

"I'm going to kill you as soon as I get out of this thing."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Sorry if it's kind of a short chapter. Anyway, back to business. What do you, the readers, think of the unusual twist this just took? Should I axe the whole slime thing and pretend it never happened, or keep it as a running joke? I'm taking suggestions, peoples. You have some say in what happens next.**


	3. Purple

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Three

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Really. I don't.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. Sakura continued to pester him. "Sasuke, when we get back, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Sasuke turned to face Sakura, his eyes twitching insanely. "Not only no, but hell no."

The familiar klaxon alarms began to sound once again as the room was bathed in the same mysterious red light. Hinata exploded. (Not really. )

"That's not fair! Didn't the rules say we couldn't say 'yes' or 'no' only if you asked a question?" yelled Naruto.

The lights above Sakura's cubicle came on.

"…Naruto?" she said.

"Oops." responded Naruto.

"I'm going to kill you as soon as I get out of this thing."

The klaxon halted for a moment; Hinata leapt as far as she could to one side of the tank as the same purple liquid fell down from a source at the top of the tank. It almost missed her due to her position, but instead hit her shoulder and neck, sliding down half of her body.

She jumped back directly into the deluge out of liquid due to reflexes, partly because of the temperature, partly because the slime hand found its way down the collar of her jacket. She then screamed and jumped back out, to her position back at the side. This cycle continued for several more seconds until the purple stuff stopped pouring.

There wasn't much left to say about Sakura; she simply sat in place as the contents of a reservoir above the tank upended itself upon her; whatever she had struggled to clean off was simply covered again.

The klaxons stopped; the red lights died down as the room's normal color was restored.

"…That was sad. Absolutely sad. I'm ending this game now so the girls don't drown or something." Neji said. "…Let's see the score for this round."

Everyone turned around as a large screen in the back of the room lit up. Jiraya appeared on screen.

"…Can we get this over with? I need to get back to my…research." he said , facing off-screen. "…Wait, it's on? Hello?"

"…Just read the card, Jiraya. It's not that hard." said Neji.

"Oh. Alright." he responded. "Here's a very short recap of the game so far. The team failed the first game horribly, but Neji gave them one point out of a possibly fifty. You know, out of pity. Or he could just be a sadist. Also, Naruto's an idiot, and Sakura is purple."

The screen shut off.

"I agree with Jiraya. You are an idiot, Naruto." said Sakura.

"I agree with Jiraya. You are purple." responded Naruto.

"Uh, yeah. Sasuke's already gone to the next room, and I think Hinata's unconscious." Neji said, looking at her.

"Oh. Well, let's go help Hinata." said Sakura, stepping out of the tank, but walking rather sluggish.

"This stuff…is heavy." she said, trudging toward Hinata, who was completely covered. Her attempts to avoid the slime had simply made it worse. Sakura and Naruto opened the tank and attempted to make her come out.

"Pfft. Special treatment for the main branch." Neji said, sighing.

"…Neji. It's a game." said Naruto, turning around.

"Yeah, I know." Neji responded.

The other three walked toward a door surrounded by smoke. "After you." Neji said, and the three walked in, the door opening for them. Neji smiled, and followed them as they vanished into the next room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**End chapter.**


	4. Happy Birthday

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Four

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

They wandered into complete darkness; a vague spherical shape was visible on the other side of the room. The lights in the last room shut off as they left.

"Oh, it's sort of a special day for you, Sakura, is it not?" asked Neji.

"…Uh…thirteenth birthday. Why does it matter?" Sakura responded, shaking some of the slime from her.

"I thought so." Neji laughed and the lights turned on. The spherical shape they had seen was a machine of sorts; completely round and separated into two halves. The top was a glass dome, and the bottom was a silvery-white bowl. Standing on their toes to observe, the team saw that the bowl was full of a smooth layer of thick white stuff. Past the sphere the floor turned from metal to a spongy material, and on the other end of the room was an inflatable chair. "That's why we set up a surprise of sorts for you."

"Oh, great." Sakura said, unsteadily walking over the floor and sitting down. "What are you going to do to me this time?" she asked as she watched Neji lift the dome off the bowl and set it aside. He awkwardly ran across the spongy surface, almost falling several times.

"Well, generally someone has cake on their birthday, but this will have to do." Neji said. "This shouldn't have to go to waste, so to the rest of the team, your objective is simple. Cover Sakura in as much as possible." he said, pointing to the bowl.

"…They have to do what no—"

"GO!" Neji yelled as the team scooped up a handful of the stuff and ran toward Sakura. They realized that under the thick white cream was yellowish custard.

"No." Sakura said. "You touch me with that stuff and I'll personally.." Sakura was interrupted as Naruto had taken this opportunity to sneak behind her and smash two handfuls of the stuff in her face. Sasuke and Hinata then dropped some over her head and turned to collect more armfuls.

"This is…so lame." Sasuke thought. "Then again, I am enjoying the chance to mess up Sakura a bit." He grabbed another handful, making sure to get as much of the thick sticky foam as possible.

Naruto and Sasuke looked to eachother, smirked, then smeared two handfuls all over Sakura's chest with a squelching sound; by this time her hair was plastered to her head by thick globs of cream. Yellow slime dripped off her as she squirmed around in the seat in an attempt to get it off only to have more smeared all over her by a team member.

Hinata was carelessly lathering more of the slimy stuff across Sakura's chest when the klaxon sounded signifying time was up; the entire team crowded around Sakura and kneeled down.

"…I'm quite sure Sakura's happy your time's up." Neji said. "Happy birthday…to you!" He pulled a switch on the wall, and a trapdoor opened above the team; a deluge of green slime cascaded down onto them all.

"Hey…what the…Ah!" Sasuke looked up in time to get a faceful of the slop; he ducked out of the way but got completely covered in it, sliding around in a puddle of it.

Naruto ducked down, laughing; blobs of the stuff made a splattering sound as they rolled off the back of his jumpsuit and across the back of his neck. He landed down right next to Hinata, their slimy faces inches apart. They both blushed and separated.

Sakura didn't really do anything; she just sat in place as it dribbled onto her, washing some of the white and yellow off her. She sighed and shook her head as the last blobs slapped onto her neck.

"How about I give you the full sixty points for that game, which brings your score to…61. Wooo." Neji said.

"Can we just move on?" Sasuke said, scraping a sticky glob of slime out of his hair.

"Very well…" Neji said, smiling. "Follow me." He led them out of the room, into a dark corridor.

He broke into a slow run, and the team followed behind him. The area they were currently dashing through was made to look older than the rest of the set; there were pipes protruding from the walls and everything was made to look rusty, ornate, and sort of creepy.

Neji stopped them at two doors on the wall next to eachother, and they started to catch their breath.

"These are the lifts down to the next area. You guys take that one, and I'll take this one. They haven't been used in a while, but I'm sure they're fine." Neji pressed a button on the wall; both lifts opened. He walked into his and it welcomingly closed.

"Well, nowhere else to go." Naruto said. He turned to the team, but Sakura simply shoved him into the lift and followed behind him. Sasuke and Hinata entered as well. They were all startled as the lift lurched with a rattling noise and began to slowly descend.

Another klaxon sounded.

"…You're kidding." the team said in unison.

Suddenly, yellow and blue slime began to spray at them all from openings in the ceiling; they ducked and yelled as they were drenched in it; there were no drains so the thick liquid ascended to waist level and began to mix into a slimy green color.

"This is disgusting. It's all inside my clothes and stuff." Sakura said. "And it's really dark in here, too…I can't see a thing!" She placed her hands up in front of her face and they were splattered with slime.

"Sasuke, stop touching me." Hinata said as a blob of goo fell on her head, rolling down her face.

"…Hinata, I think that's me." Naruto responded, wading through the sludge.

"Oh. W-well…t-that's okay then." Hinata responded.

"What?" The other three turned to Hinata, but before anyone could say anything the lift came to an abrupt stop and the slime began to drain out. As it reached ankle level, the door opened and they were greeted by Neji.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Not fun in the least." Sasuke responded, and walked out. The team gasped at where they were.

Large clusters of rusty metal pipes of various sizes and angles weaved their way across the room, going in and out and all around eachother, splitting apart and forming a tangled mess. The pipes loomed above a grimy metallic cube that was at least seven feet tall and seven feet on each side; each and every pipe pointed into this cube at some point or another.

"…Ah, the Sludge Cube. My favorite game of all." Neji said.

"I-I'm s-scared already." Hinata said, ducking behind Naruto.

"Here is how this game's going to work. I'm going to ask you a question from one of these cards. For each one right, you get 5 points, but that's not all." Neji said. "With each one, you will reduce the chance that the Sludgecube turns on by 5. After the time is up, we'll check how much chance it still has of turning on, and then you guys have the choice of going in or not. If you go in, you get your points doubled, no matter if it turns on or not. But if it turns on, well…you'll see.Everyone ready?"

The team nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! And a lot of mess in this chapter. Reviews, please! You tell me what YOU think should happen next in the story! Should the Cube turn on? Who do you want to get messed up next? Your choice can change anything.**

**Edit: Messed up on Neji's amble about the Sludgecube; the team gets points whether it turns on or not. Fixed.**


	5. Sludgecube!

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Sludgecube. SLUDGECUUUUUUBE. That sounds so menacing. Say it a few times. Anyway, from now on, longer chapters. Woohoo.**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Large clusters of rusty metal pipes of various sizes and angles weaved their way across the room, going in and out and all around eachother, splitting apart and forming a tangled mess. The pipes loomed above a grimy metallic cube that was at least seven feet tall and seven feet on each side; each and every pipe pointed into this cube at some point or another.

"…Ah, the Sludge Cube. My favorite game of all." Neji said.

"I-I'm s-scared already." Hinata said, ducking behind Naruto, accidentally smearing a glob of slime across his back in the process.

"Here is how this game's going to work. I'm going to ask you a question from one of these cards. For each one right, you get 5 points, but that's not all." Neji said. "With each one, you will reduce the chance that the Sludgecube turns on. After the time is up, we'll check how much chance it still has of turning on, and then you guys have the choice of going in or not. If it doesn't turn on, you get your points doubled. If it does…well…You know quite well what happens."

The team nodded in suspense.

"Now, line up. If you get a question right, you'll have to go into that hallway back there…" Neji pointed to a door behind him. "and turn a wheel that hasn't already been turned by someone else; there are a total of 20 back there. You'll find a convenient exit at the opposite end of the hallway; hurry back to the end of the line when you're done. Are we all ready?"

The team, nervous and still heavy with slime, looked at eachother, but turned back to Neji and gave a weak nod.

"Alright, time begins now."

Naruto was first in line; he, not surprisingly, missed the first question and ran around to the back. Sakura got hers right; she dashed into the hallway and seemed to disappear from the sight of the others. Sasuke also got his correct, and he ran in as well.

Sakura ran through the hallway, placing her hand on a pipe to leap over it; she shrieked as it began to spray cold water at her. She urgently grabbed a valve; it gave a satisfying creak as she turned it around in a circle and ran out, catching a glimpse of Sasuke doing the same before she assumed her position at the back of the line.

Hinata had gotten her question wrong out of nervousness, and ran behind Sakura. Sasuke emerged from the hallway quickly, but slid across the floor, still slippery with the gunk from the lift. He skidded past Hinata and turned to run behind her. Naruto had miraculously gotten one right; he leapt and bounded into the hallway on an energy rush, dashing through the tangle of pipes.

"If only he could disappear that fast any other time…" thought Sakura, effortlessly getting a question right and following behind him. She watched as Naruto leapt over a pipe, turned a valve and ran out of the hallway. As she attempted to do the same, a blast of cold water sprayed across her chest and she shrieked yet again. Feeling across the valves, she found one that hadn't been turned and pulled it in a circle.

She dashed out in time to see Hinata disappear into the entrance. Sasuke made it in again as well. Then a klaxon blared, signifying the game was over. They both emerged from the hallway.

"Alright. It looks like you were able to turn six valves, giving you a score of 30 out of 60. Let's see what percentage the Sludgecube got to." Neji motioned toward the dial on the massive cubic tank on the other end of the room. It slowly turned, becoming half red and half blue.

"Alright." Neji said. "That's 50/50. You can double your score for this entire game if you go in there, but you'll risk getting completely covered…" Neji said.

The team quietly conversed with eachother for a moment then turned to Neji.

"Alright. We're going for it." said Naruto.

"Very well." Neji said. He ran around to the opposite side of the cube and a wall popped open, making an entrance. They nervously walked in and realized that the mess of pipes looked more threatening from the inside.

"I'll start whenever you're ready." Neji placed his hand near a lever.

"G-go." Hinata said.

The team jumped as Neji loudly pulled the lever; a wildly exaggerated whirring noise sounded as the dial began to spin around in circles. It rapidly turned around, passing red and blue over and over again. Finally it began to slow down, making a creaking noise.

Red. It slowed even further.

Blue. It stopped.

A loud ticking sound was heard, and the dial clicked to red.

"…I don't think that's good." said Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata nervously backed into eachother, when a pipe above them seemed to burst open, spraying a downpour of messy solid brown slime toward them. They both jumped, ducking downward as more and more pipes began to come to life.

Hinata rubbed a hand across her face, spreading the thick liquid across her messy hair. Opening one eye she moved out of the way as another pipe hissed and lobbed a deluge of the lumpy brown slop onto her chest.

Sasuke was nervous, though he didn't show it. Looking around, he noticed something; the cube was beginning to fill up with the thick liquid, and fast. A wave of it domed off the wall and onto his legs and ankles; he shuddered a bit.

The cube was bathed in the mess; the level of liquid began to approach their waists.

Sakura kept her eyes closed as it rained from both above and below, splattering onto her head and soaking into her hair. As the slime reached chest level, she felt a sticky arm reach across the back of her neck.

"Naruto, if that's you, I'll.." She was unable to finish before she was pulled down into the stuff, getting completely covered in the process. Holding her breath as she felt the weight of the muddy brown liquid all over her body, Sakura began wriggling out of his grasp and searched for something to grab on, which happened to be Hinata.

Sakura surfaced, taking a breath of air and began panting, wiping at her face and blinking her eyes open. The ringing of alarms began to ease, and the downpour began to stop. She looked around. Sasuke was leaning against a corner of the tank as a pipe slowly dripped single drops of the stuff onto his head. He was pretty much clean from the chest down.

Naruto and Hinata were on one end of the tank, laughing as they bobbed up and down and splashed eachother, getting completely covered. They looked almost unrecognizable, covered in a layer of the muddy substance. Not as much as Sakura was, of course.

"I think I might actually be enjoying this." Naruto said, laughing. He was then hit in the side of the head by a blob of slime; it seemed to explode all over his face.

"That ought to shut you up." said Sasuke, almost smiling.

Hinata laughed out loud, nervously and playfully tackling Naruto into the muddy slime; with another loud splash they were both completely covered in it. She stood up, swaying from side to side and actually enjoying the feeling of the lukewarm substance.

"Having fun?" Neji said as he tapped on the tank; the liquid quickly drained out of the Cube and the door creaked open again.

"Um, this is completely disgusting, but I think I am, if that's possible." said Sakura, inching out of the tank as she shook some of the stuff off herself.

"Well, since you actually went in, your score is doubled to 60, bringing your score total to 121." said Neji. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to follow me. You don't really have a choice, but you could be kind in following me." said Neji as he walked through a door behind the tank.

The team ran to catch up with Neji and through the door, which was hard because of the thick liquid. Passing through some special effects smoke, they found themselves in a brighter area; the rusty, ornate, and dank look of the set was washed away. Passing through several curved hallways, they stopped.

In front of them was a narrow brightly lit hallway with a wall of water constantly falling from the ceiling; it spanned the length of the entire hallway.

"It's just water." Neji said. "No more harmful then the rest of the stuff you've had dumped on you today." He grinned, knocked on a wall, and pulled back a panel, revealing an umbrella. He calmly opened it, walked under the water wall, and placed it back into another panel.

"Alright then." said someone. They passed through the water slowly; it was warm but not uncomfortably hot. It did a good job of pushing away whatever mess they were covered in as well. First, Naruto walked through, then Hinata, then Sakura.

As Sasuke walked into it, the wall of water cut off.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked, when suddenly, two glass walls dropped down from the ceiling on either side of him. The hallway was bathed in red light as familiar klaxons began to blare.

"…Not fair. Just not fair." he said with a sigh.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**SLUDGECUUUUUUUUBE! Hehe. I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter; I had quite a bit of fun writing the Sludgecube bit; tell me if you enjoyed it. Now, it's Sasuke's turn to get messed up now; he's stayed a bit too clean in this story. Rate and review, please! Also, I'll try to make updates longer and more often, like this one and chapter four. Hopefully it makes this story much more enjoyable for you.**


	6. The Ride

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Don't be scared, Sasuke. It can't hurt you.**

**If it were me, I don't think I'd mind much.**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Passing through some special effects smoke, the team found themselves in a brighter area; the rusty, ornate, and dank look of the set was washed away. Passing through several curved hallways, they stopped.

In front of them was a narrow brightly lit hallway with a wall of water constantly falling from the ceiling; it spanned the length of the entire hallway.

"It's just water." Neji said. "No more harmful then the rest of the stuff you've had dumped on you today." He grinned, knocked on a wall, and pulled back a panel, revealing an umbrella. He calmly opened it, walked under the water wall, and placed it back into another panel.

"Alright then." said someone. They passed through the water slowly; it was warm but not uncomfortably hot. It did a good job of pushing away whatever mess they were covered in as well. First, Naruto walked through, then Hinata, then Sakura.

As Sasuke walked into it, the wall of water cut off.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked, when suddenly, two glass walls dropped down from the ceiling on either side of him. The hallway was bathed in red light as familiar klaxons began to blare.

"…Not fair. Just not fair." he said with a sigh.

Sasuke was completely surrounded; transparent glass on either side of him.

Before he could make any more comments, red translucent gel began to pour down from the ceiling, and blue and yellow began to flow at him from either wall. They domed around the cubicle he was in, spraying off the walls and getting him completely covered. He ducked his head down and the red slime rolled over his hair and face.

He whirled around just in time to get another face full of blue slime. As the klaxons came to an end, the glass walls lifted away and he began to scrape handfuls of the stuff away from his eyes.

"…Not fun at all." he said calmly. Sakura ran to his side.

"Well, anyway, let's continue to the next place…thing…wherever." Neji said, continuing to walk past the team. He disappeared into a dark room through a doorway.

"I hate these doorways." said Naruto. "You never know what's going to be on the other side of them." He tilted his head and a glob of brown muck fell out of his hair, splattering on the floor, then followed Neji.

As they entered the room, the lights clicked to life. In the center of the room was what looked like a dentist's chair that was mounted on two rails that led into a tunnel, like a train. To the left of this tunnel on the wall was a console of sorts, complete with a keyboard, a screen, and a speaker. Hanging down from the top of the tunnel were several foam-covered plastic strips, almost touching the tracks.

"Welcome to the Ride. Hinata, why don't you take a seat in that chair over there?" Neji said, pointing to the chair on the tracks. "Buckle your seat belt." He grinned. Hinata eagerly bounded toward it and sat down. She watched nervously as Neji joined the rest of the team.

"Alright. Hinata's going to be on The Ride, which is sort of like a train. Except…well, you probably already know." said Neji. Hinata wriggled around in her seat. "The rest of you will have the responsibility of saving her from whatever happens during said ride. You'll be able to see what happens on these screens…" he said, escorting the team to the console. Naruto sat down in front of it. "…and throughout the ride, both you and Hinata will be able to see clues on how to help her escape! It'll come to you eventually. Trust me." he said, moving to a large power switch on the wall.

"Ready or not, here I go." The team nervously bent over the console, and Neji threw the switch. Hinata slowly disappeared into the tunnel on the moving chair. The team watched the monitors; Hinata appeared on one.

"Hinata! What do you see?" yelled Naruto.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" she responded nervously; she could be heard on the speaker nearby them.

"Yeah! But what do you see?"

"I see…numbers. Lots of them." she said.

"…What numbers?" Naruto tapped his fingers on the console.

"One…seven…three…four…six…two." she responded.

Sakura looked down at the keyboard to find a row of numbers like a calculator. She pressed the numbers in the order Hinata had stated them. Near Hinata, a green light flashed with a welcoming ding sound and she continued to progress through the Ride.

"I see another set of numbers…" Hinata responded eagerly. "This time they—ahh!"

She yelled through the speaker and ducked down; a column of blue slime drained onto her from above. It rolled off the back of her head and into her jacket as she flipped back up only to catch another column of the thick liquid.

"You okay, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Hinata responded. "I see more things now. On the wall…there's a star."

"What color?" Sasuke asked.

"Blue!"

Naruto jabbed at the respective button on the keyboard; another green light flashed at Hinata. She continued into the tunnel.

"Alright. There's a lot of openings on the wall around me…" said Hinata, giggling. "Also, some colored lights; there's a red one, a blue one, and an orange one."

Sasuke nonchalantly tapped the respectively colored keys. Another green light flashed.

"I see a word. It's…uh…Obfuscation." yelled Hinata.

"…That's not a word, is it?" asked Naruto.

"Get out of the way, idiot!" responded Sakura, pushing Naruto away from the console. She looked back and forth between the keys and the screen nervously, typing the word, when she heard a buzzing noise.

Hinata looked around and covered her head with her hands as sprays of colored foam lashed out from all the openings, playing across the chair she was in and covering her back and arms in a mess of colors. She laughed, then looked up nervously as the chair jerked to a stop.

"Hinata? What happened?" asked Sakura.

"…Uh…there's a big tank above me. It says 'LOOK LEFT'". said Hinata.

The team looked left. On the left side of their console were two buttons: one read "RELEASE", the other read "ACTIVATE TANK".

"Well, that's a no-brainer." Sakura said, reaching for the release button. Sasuke grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Sasuke…this is so sudden." Sakura said, blushing.

"…No. I mean, what if it's a bluff?" said Sasuke.

"What if it's a double bluff?" responded Sakura.

"…What if it's triple?" asked Naruto. The other two looked down at him like he was an idiot.

"Come to a decision?" Neji asked.

Sakura nervously pressed the "ACTIVATE TANK" button. A klaxon blared, and the team jumped back to watch the screen.

"You guys can't get a break today." said Neji.

The tank above Hinata creaked open; several streams of blue and orange slime began to downpour onto her. She gave a nervous grin. The slime domed off her head, which she kept halfway up; it made splattering sounds as it impacted with the chair. The streams played around her for a bit; she laughed as she became almost completely covered in the mess. They came to a stop, and the chair began to move, this time backwards.

It pulled her through a wide fan of foam which she couldn't avoid at all, and her entire right half was covered by the time the ride let off back at its original position.

"Well, you got Hinata slimed, and I can only give you 20 points for that, which takes your score up to 141. I'll round that up to 145, just to be nice." Neji said, reaching over a giggling Hinata to release the safety belts on the chair.

"You okay, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, yeah. J-just fine." she responded. "You really should try that."

"Um, sounds great, but I'll pass."

"Anyone coming?" asked Sasuke, who was walking into yet another doorway. Neji was already gone.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**Ooh. The Ride. You know, real amusement parks should be more like this, me thinks. Anyway, this is too many updates for one day, though some of you may think otherwise. So, yeah.**


	7. The Mixer

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**I didn't say anything about what happens in this chapter. Oooooh. Scary. Anyway, enough monologue for now. On with the show!**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Anyone coming?" asked Sasuke, who was walking into yet another doorway. Neji was already gone. The team decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to follow them. They caught up with Neji and ran through what felt like miles of weaving corridors that turned off into various places.

"Hey, what's down those other corridors, Neji?" asked Naruto.

"Games that we're going to be using on later episodes. You might see them today, you might not." Neji responded, still running. Finally, he stopped and turned to face the team, smiling. They looked over his shoulders to see five metal tanks suspended in the air in a circle, each with a pipe coming from them. The pipes angled downward, all joined together in the middle, then descended into a glass cubicle, shaped like half a hexagon with a door on it, embedded into the wall. Inside the cubicle was a chair, and to the left of it on the wall was a control panel with a screen and buttons of various colors.

"This, my friends, is the Mixer." said Neji.

"…Say what?" asked Sakura.

"…Let me explain the rules. The objective of this game is to drain all six of those tanks in two minutes, or they'll empty themselves in another fashion, obviously involving the person in that cubicle. How do you go about doing this? That control panel. It's sort of like a memory game; you select which tank you want to empty, then it'll flash several colors; you need to press the buttons of those colors in the order they were flashed. Each time it'll get harder and harder." said Neji. "Here's what I'd do: Get someone in the cubicle, and whenever someone presses the wrong button, have that person replace whoever's in the cubicle. Why doesn't Naruto get in to start?"

Naruto pressed a button on the wall and the door popped open; he walked in and closed it.

"Alright, team. You've got two minutes." said Neji. "Start the clock."

Hinata was the first. She dashed up to the panel and watched the combination carefully, but when it came time to play it back, she thought of what might happen if she got it wrong and in the process, actually did. A buzzer sounded, and the cubicle opened; Naruto leapt out and Hinata ran in to replace him, almost crashing into the door.

Sakura bounded up to the panel, and watched the combination carefully. Looking down too early, however, she didn't see the entire thing, but decided to stab at a button at random and she got it correct. A tank above them gurgled to signify it was turning off. She then attempted to turn off the next one, but got too anxious and pressed a button before the combination was even finished. A buzzer sounded and the cubicle opened yet again.

Hinata dashed out of the cubicle and Sakura quickly but carefully leapt in to replace her.

Sasuke was at the control panel; he deactivated the next tank, and the next one as if it were nothing. But the fourth was too fast for him to keep up with; he replaced Sakura in the tank with less than one minute left.

"Out of my way!" Naruto said, forcing his way to the controls. He moved his hands across the panel with incomprehensible speed and deactivated the next tank with relative ease.

"How'd he do that so good?" asked Neji.

"Probably because he has no real life, so he plays video games or whatever the equivalent of video games is in this crazy world where people can walk on trees, produce swords from their mouths, and…"

"We get it, Sakura!" yelled Sasuke from inside the tank.

A dinging sound; the fifth tank was deactivated. One more remained, but Naruto missed the combination out of nervousness. Twenty seconds left. Sasuke jumped out of the tank and stood there at the door to watch; Naruto forced his way past him into the tank.

Hinata missed the combination and ran to replace Naruto in the tank, but Sasuke stood there like a deer caught in the headlights and Hinata tripped over him, and bumped into Naruto, causing them both to fall into the cubicle.

Sakura was able to deactivate the last tank with two seconds left.

"…Ooh. A last second victory. 60 full points." said Neji, looking at Naruto and Hinata, both pushing against the locked door. "But…that wasn't fun at all."

"…So? We won." said Sasuke, still slightly nervous from his mistake.

"I'll give you ten free bonus points if you let me show Naruto and Hinata what would have happened if you lost." haggled Neji. They both stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"…Do it." Sakura said, with an evil flare in her eyes.

Neji pressed a button on the wall, and a hooting sound began to play as the room was bathed in red light. Hinata looked up, and then yelled, ducking down onto her knees.

Naruto and Hinata turned slightly; from the top of the tank came a thick flow of a sticky transparent blue gel; instead of doming or splashing like most of the other slime, it rolled down the sides of the tank and fell onto the two, almost covering them.

They bounced backward nervously as they heard a gurgling noise; more of the stuff was coming from the bottom of the tank and covering what the other flow didn't; by this time they were coated in a thin, translucent layer of the blue stuff. The two flows cut off.

From the top of the tank came a quick deluge of cold water; Hinata yelled and stood up. The water, upon contact with the blue stuff, caused some sort of chemical reaction; it began to turn into foamy bubbles, and fast; the cubicle began to overflow with foam quickly. The hooter stopped and the lights shut off, the room's normal color being restored.

The door popped open and two giant, laughing blobs of foam were washed out of it along with a flow of water. They slid halfway across the floor and stood up, shaking around to get as much off them as they could.

"…I have no idea exactly how that works," Neji said. "but it's a lot of fun to watch. 145 and 70 is 215, which is your score. You're doing pretty good. Now, if you guys would head into the next room…" he said, gesturing to a doorway on the opposite end of the room.

"No worries! I'll catch up!" Neji turned to face the camera as the team ran into the entrance to the next room and vanished.

"Hope you've enjoyed the show," he said. "and there's a lot more to come! For now, just sit right there and listen to a word from our sponsors. Don't touch that dial, or **I'll kill everyone you've ever loved.**"

Neji took a deep breath, then ran into the next room following the others.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**Maybe we'll get to see more of the Mixer sometime. Like, if I ever make a sequel. Anyway, now it's your turn! Just submit a review with an idea of a game the team can play, and it might just be included later in this story! Or…just give any sort of feedback. That's cool too.**


	8. A Word From Our Sponsors

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter 7.5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Hope you've enjoyed the show," he said. "and there's a lot more to come! For now, just sit right there and listen to a word from our sponsors. Don't touch that dial, or **I'll kill everyone you've ever loved.**"

Fade to black for several moments, followed by several commercials.

_Have you ever felt…you know, not so fresh?_

_Get that feeling that you're repulsive? That everyone hates you?_

_I did too, before I heard about Shield of Shukaku!_

_Shield of Shukaku is 50 more powerful then the regular brand!_

Cut to several people who all speak in tandem.

_We're so glad WE got Shield of Shukaku!_

_Shield of Shukaku goes great with everything. Buy Shield of Shukaku now!_

Cut to Gaara, standing in front of a blue background.

"_I was a suicidal loner before I got Shield of Shukaku! Now, my life has meaning!"_

"…_**GET THAT CAMERA AWAY, OR I'LL KILL YOU**!"_

_Warning – Shield of Shukaku may cause blindness, insanity, constipation, pure unadulterated stupidity, water retention, obesity, spontaneous combustion, homicidal killing rampages, an inexplicable attraction to cheese, nausea, bloating, diarrhea, influenza, fits of rage and/or coughing, SEHS (Sudden Exploding Head Syndrome), singing brain tumors, racing / irregular / fluttering heartbeat, vomiting, dementia, dry mouth, chapped lips, kidney failure, hallucinations, painful rectal itch, hemorrhage of the face, coma, death, and halitosis. Do not use Shield of Shukaku near bright lights, water, or children under the age of five. Do not feed Shield of Shukaku after midnight. Shield of Shukaku is not for everyone; consult your doctor before using. _

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**What was I thinking when I forged this horrible monstrosity of a chapter?**


	9. Buttons and Levers

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**And now, back to your usually scheduled programming.**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Neji took a deep breath, then ran into the next room following the others, who were all looking around the room cautiously.

In the next room was a large black sphere with a hole in the bottom, positioned on top of a large glass box with three chairs inside; there was also a chair outside. At the front of the relatively large room was a large television screen covered in static, the kind you get when you try to go to channel nine million. Above it were three lights, all of them deactivated. The team looked around it.

"Alright, guys." said Neji. "You know the drill. I give instructions, you guys get covered in slime." He gestured to the device in front of them.

"I have no idea what this thing is called, but here we go. On the chair outside the box is a keyboard with a bunch of symbols on it. Each symbol appears more than once, except for six of them. Press those six within two minutes and win. Of course, if you make three incorrect presses, or just let the timer tick away, well, I know you're quite more than aware of what's going to happen to the other three people inside that box at the time." said Neji sleepily.

"Why doesn't Hinata use the keyboard thingy?" Neji suggested, as the team sluggishly moved toward their positions; Hinata outside at the keyboard, the rest of the team inside the box, looking nervously up at the large black sphere looming above them.

"Alright." said Neji. "Time starts when I'm not sleepy enough to pull this lever over here."

"Can you just get it over with already?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, fine. If you insist."

Neji pulled the lever down, and the screen at the front of the room activated. In the bottom left corner was a timer that read "1:59". The rest of the screen showed a picture of the strange keyboard that Hinata was using; the team was intended to help her find the symbols without a match on the keyboard, just so she wouldn't be doing it alone. If she was, though, they probably wouldn't have much of a fighting chance.

"Uh…" Hinata looked nervously at the keyboard, her fingers hanging in the air over it.

"Ooh!" Naruto said. "Three from the top on the right side!" said Naruto. Hinata pressed the button, and a loud buzzing was heard; one of the lights at the front of the room lit up in red. From an unknown source in the tank came a spray of bubbling foam that lashed across the team, who jumped back trying to shield themselves.

"Sorry. Three from the bottom." Naruto said. Hinata pressed that button, and a ding was heard. One of the six was found.

"Next one is…top left." Sasuke said.

Two dinging sounds were heard; Hinata had pressed that one, along with another she had found on her own.

"Alright…three more." said Sakura. "Wait…I see one. Four from the left side, two up from the bottom." Hinata stabbed at the button, another buzzer was heard. Sakura yelled as a blast of foam hit her in the back of the head.

"…I h-have no idea w-what you just said, Sakura." said Hinata, turning to the others with a nervous smile.

Less than a minute was left.

"It has a star on it. One side's white, the other side's black." said Sakura.

Hinata looked across the keyboard. "Which side?" she asked.

"…The right one's white. We're running out of time."

Hinata pressed the button, and a ding was heard; four out of six buttons had been found.

Naruto pointed out the next button, and a satisfying dinging sound was heard. There was just one left.

The timer was now in the low teens as the team frantically searched over the board. Sasuke spotted it from the corner of his eye, and tried to find the words in time...

"Two up from the bottom right!" he yelled.

The timer ticked down to zero…

And a dinging sound was heard. The box opened, and the team was free.

"Ooh. Nice last second victory. That gives you 60 points." said Neji. "Brings the score up to 275. Well done. Now, if you'll follow me into the next room through this door…Except for you, Hinata. You should go through that door, over there." Neji said, pointing toward a half-sized door on the other side of the room. Hinata ducked down and slowly shuffled toward it, while the rest of the team followed Neji.

"Hinata, once you're inside, there'll be some instructions on the wall. Just follow them." Neji said, disappearing with the team into the next room.

The next room was much longer than it was wide. Hinata was visible through a window in the room, but they couldn't hear her. She nervously looked around and sat in an inflatable chair in the center of the room. Looking around, she noticed a pipe above her and another sprouting from the ground between her legs.

Past the window were twenty-four levers separated into pairs of two; each pair had some distance between them, and they went all the way across the room to a door on the other side.

"Alright, everyone." said Neji, with an evil grin on his face. "Now it's time for you to do some lever pulling. My arm was getting tired anyway." He yawned and stretched his arms out. "I'm sure you've noticed that there are a lot of levers here. In each pair, you'll find one that turns on the pipes in Hinata's room, and one that doesn't. That window's soundproof, by the way. Now, for each lever you pull, I'll give you five points, even if it's the wrong one. But if you pull the wrong one, the game stops right there. Oh, and if you find all twelve correct ones, I'll let her escape clean. Not like you will, of course." said Neji. There's no time limit, so start whenever you feel like it."

Sakura looked back and forth between the levers and Neji, hoping that he'd show any hints of which lever to pull. The Hyuga simply shrugged.

"Right, then. Might as well go first." said Sasuke. He pulled down the closest lever to him…

A loud, harsh klaxon blared. The team rushed to the window to see that the room was bathed in red light. Hinata brought her arms close together and looked up in expectation, when the sirens died out and the normal lights came back on.

"Gotcha." Neji said. "That's five points. Congratulations. Pull another one."

"…Please, don't do that again." said Sakura. She inched past Sasuke and Naruto, nervously reaching for the next lever.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**Yaaaaay, cliffhangers. Feedback, please. And remember, if you come up with a game for me, it might just be included in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Neuf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Levers are confusing. oo**

**Also, it's great to see a sudden influx of feedback and ideas, one of which sort of gave me an idea for a game I plan to start in the next chapter. So, thanks. Keep reading. This is the first update in a while, and this story is going to come to a close soon enough. But expect a sequel; I don't think I'd be able to quit writing this just like that.**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Alright, everyone." said Neji, with an evil grin on his face. "Now it's time for you to do some lever pulling. My arm was getting tired anyway." He yawned and stretched his arms out. "I'm sure you've noticed that there are a lot of levers here. In each pair, you'll find one that turns on the pipes in Hinata's room, and one that doesn't. That window's soundproof, by the way. Now, for each lever you pull, I'll give you five points, even if it's the wrong one. But if you pull the wrong one, the game stops right there. Oh, and if you find all twelve correct ones, I'll let her escape clean. Not like you will, of course." said Neji. There's no time limit, so start whenever you feel like it."

Sakura looked back and forth between the levers and Neji, hoping that he'd show any hints of which lever to pull. The Hyuga simply shrugged.

"Right, then. Might as well go first." said Sasuke. He pulled down the closest lever to him…

A loud, harsh klaxon blared. The team rushed to the window to see that the room was bathed in red light. Hinata brought her arms close together and looked up in expectation, when the sirens died out and the normal lights came back on.

"Gotcha." Neji said. "That's five points. Congratulations. Pull another one."

"…Please, don't do that again." said Sakura. She inched past Sasuke and Naruto, nervously reaching for the next lever. She placed her hand on it, and turned back and forth between the lever and the team. She began to pull it downward lightly.

"NO DON'T PULL THAT ONE." Neji yelled. Sakura jumped back, hunching over slightly.

"Just kidding. A little bit of game show host humor. Continue." Neji smiled.

"…You're insane." Sakura decided to reach up and pull a lever at random. Nothing happened. Neji waited several seconds, then gave a golf clap.

"…Another five, I guess." Neji said. "Continue."

Naruto reached out for the next lever eagerly. He placed one hand on it, and thrust it down. It gave a satisfying click as it locked into place. Nothing happened. He turned to Neji.

"…Do I need to say it?" Neji scratched the back of his head. "You're at 15 out of 60. You can quit at any time, by the way, but why would you want to?"

Sasuke already had one hand on the next lever; he swung it downward. Nothing happened.

Sakura had realized that the others weren't paying much attention to which lever they pulled; there was really no point to doing such because they had no hints as to which one in each pair was correct, and which one wasn't. It was just a fifty/fifty chance; that was what she thought as she calmly set a hand on the next lever.

She pulled it down, but instead of a locking sound, there was a slightly explosive depressurizing sound.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, not moving.

A trap door next to the lever opened, and a blast of orange foam fanned out from it, spraying across her face.

She stepped out of the way, and scraped it away from one eye with her hand, smearing it across the sides of her face. "I'm making a personal note to duck when I pull the next one." she said.

"That would be best." Neji said calmly.

Naruto pulled the next one; again nothing happened. Sasuke decided that there wasn't much to worry about, and simply pulled the next one down sharply.

The harsh, familiar klaxon blared at them as the room Hinata was in was bathed in red light.

They ran over to the window, and watched as a column of purple and yellow slime drained out from the pipe that loomed above Hinata's head. It domed off of head, making a splattering sound as it sprayed into her lap and onto the floor, forming a puddle around her feet. The dome began to close in as the watery slime gave way to thicker stuff of the same color; it began to roll down her face. She leaned forward, but she jumped straight up again as it rolled down the back of her neck.

The column ceased, giving a final drip of purple onto Hinata's head. The red lights died out, but the klaxon blared again as an explosion of thick foam sprayed from the pipe between her legs, leaving a bright streak across the front of her body; a half smile was hidden beneath the slime running off her face.

"25 points out of 60 brings you up to 275." said Neji. "Now, if you'd follow me to the next game." said Neji.

Hinata found her own way out; the team watched as she disappeared into a door behind her, shaking some of the stuff off her along the way. She left a trail of it wherever she walked.

Not long afterward, the team found themselves walking through another double-door into a large, white room. As they stepped into the room, the metal floor gave way to a softer pillowy material; they sank into it slightly. In the center of the room was a circular pit with yellow and black tape around the circumference; past that was a door with five keyholes. Looming above the pit was a large pipe, connected to a visible reservoir of an orange liquid.

"Welcome to the Soft Room, team. It's called that because everything in the room is soft except for that pit full of multicolored foam, and that door. The five keys to that door are in that pit. You're going to have two minutes to send someone in there to find them, and if they run out of time before the door opens…well…" Neji gestured to the pipe above the pit.

"My personal recommendation would be to send one or two people in that pit, and keep some more outside to get the keys in the door. Any volunteers?"

Nobody said anything.

"Right, then." Neji said, with a nod. He then placed one hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"**Jyuken!**" he yelled, not moving a muscle, and Sasuke was simply tossed backward into the pit. It was fairly deep, but the foam was very shallow. The creamy substance formed a spiraling pattern of bright colors, most of which were all over him as he wriggled around attempting to stand upright. Lining the inner circumference of the pit were several holes.

"Oh, you should join him." Neji cracked his neck and flicked a single finger in Sakura's general direction; she slid backwards across the ground and stumbled into the pit, landing on top of Sasuke before he was even completely on his feet. A blob of

"Now, you guys need to work out a strategy." said Neji. "Think on your feet, guys, because your two minute timer will start in two seconds ago."

"…What?" Naruto turned around. Sure enough, Neji had started the timer.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**Not fair, Neji! Also, excuse any mistakes you find…I was deprived of sleep when I wrote this chapter.**


	11. Softroom

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Right, then." Neji said, with a nod. He then placed one hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"**Jyuken!**" he yelled, not moving a muscle, and Sasuke was simply tossed backward into the pit. It was fairly deep, but the foam was very shallow. The creamy substance formed a spiraling pattern of bright colors, most of which were all over him as he wriggled around attempting to stand upright. Lining the inner circumference of the pit were several holes.

"Oh, you should join him." Neji cracked his neck and flicked a single finger in Sakura's general direction; she slid backwards across the ground and stumbled into the pit, landing on top of Sasuke before he was even completely on his feet.

"Now, you guys need to work out a strategy." said Neji. "Think on your feet, guys, because your two minute timer will start in two seconds ago."

"…What?" Naruto turned around. Sure enough, Neji had started the timer.

Sakura and Sasuke nervously shuffled through the stuff, feeling for the keys with their now foam covered feet. Sasuke then pulled from somewhere in the hole an ornate bronze key that appeared several hundred years out of date. He ran to the side and tried handing it off to Naruto, and realized that his attempts were useless shortly afterward.

"Try throwing it!" yelled Naruto; Sasuke tossed the key out of the hole and continued searching.

At that moment, a whirring was heard from a nearby source. Sakura turned her head up to see that foam was spraying out of the holes around the pit at a rapid rate, filling it even moreso, covering the two, and further obscuring the keys from reach and view.

They continued to dig through the pit; a blob of foam flew out of it and landed near Naruto, making a light ringing sound upon impact. He picked it up and placed it into the door, next to the other one.

About a minute was left. The pit was still filling up with foam; Sakura and Sasuke were almost invisible beneath it. Two more slimy keys flew out in the next several seconds, leaving one to be found.

With twenty seconds left, everyone went into a panic.

The pace of time began to pick up, and despite a great effort, the large timer ticked down to zero.

A familiar klaxon began warbling; the pipe above the pit gurgled to life, and as if on queue began to spew a thick column of a transparent yellow liquid into the orifice several feet below it; the creamy foam began to mix with the liquid, creating a rippling rainbow of slime.

Sakura and Sasuke, both completely plastered head to toe front and back in the still-falling stuff, began squelching their way toward the edges of the pit as the deluge of slime rained upon them. As they approached the edge, it sprayed a final blast of foam, and the klaxons finally died down, the yellow slop dripping to a halt.

"…That's 4 out of 5 keys, making 40 points out of a possible 50, which raises your score total up from 275 to 325." Neji said. The door, despite only having four keys, opened anyway, and Neji gestured for them to enter the next room while the two sticky blobs climbed out of the pit of ooze.

"Oh, before we go, we're going to need someone to incur the consequences if you happen to lose this game…" said Neji. Hinata raised her hand. Neji simply shrugged and continued walking.

He led them past some doors and down a short staircase to a viewing window. Through it, a large vat of green, sticky slime was visible about six feet across. There was a set of stairs leading up to a higher level on the back of the room. On it was a sort of diving board that hung over the pit, and on the far back was a wheel, like a steam valve, but much larger.

Neji pulled at a door, but it refused to open until he punched the wall several times, explaining the game at the same time.

"Now, you were meant to save Hinata from being dropped in there, but considering she seems to be enjoying it so much, we'll change the rules a bit and make the objective to drop her in. To do so you'll have to turn that wheel all the way around, but it won't be easy; you'll have to lower the steam pressure by pulling the levers on the sides of the room." Neji said.

The door finally creaked open, and the team took position; Sasuke next to the valve, Naruto and Sakura on either side of the sets of levers. Hinata made her way up the steps and sat on the board above the slime, legs spread apart. Her bare feet dangled down to about an inch above the green stuff. Stretching one leg down, she submerged her foot up to the ankle in it and laughed, removing it with a slurping sound. Strands of the stuff began to slide off her feet and into the vat again.

A slightly amused Neji watched through the window. On his side of the room was an indicator which showed the steam pressure; 100. He counted downward from three on a microphone, and the game fell underway.

After playing with the levers for a moment, Naruto and Sakura found out that the pressure could be lowered by rhythmically alternating the levers they stood at; when one of them pulled down, the other had to pull up. Sasuke watched them both, pulling on the wheel occasionally, to see if it would move at all.

"Go down, idiot!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"…Up?" Naruto responded.

"No, down!"

"Yes, down!"

"Up!"

"No…down, then up!"

"Gesundheit."

"At least use both of your hands!"

"Fine."

The two settled into rhythm, pulling furiously at the levers. Sasuke glanced at the counter; it was at 50. He pulled at the large wheel with all his might, and it went halfway around. He looked back up at the other two. Naruto was still pulling up and down, while Sakura was leaning over one lever, attempting to catch her breath. The indicator climbed back up to 70.

A short klaxon buzzed at them, and grey sludge began to spray from several devices at the top of the room, showering everything in it. Hinata squealed as it hit her, running down off her body and dripping into the lighter green slime below. She turned back to face Sasuke, who looked at her strangely for a moment before getting hit with a quick deluge of dark green slime.

He ducked down, scraping it out of his face and eyes before returning to pull the wheel. The thin rain of sludge continued however; it was becoming increasingly difficult for anyone to stand up, partly because of the weight of it covering them, and partly because the floor was slippery with it. He then noticed another set of arms join his on the wheel; Sakura's.

Naruto was pulling at his lever fast enough for both of them; the indicator dropped to 40, and Sakura and Sasuke's combined effort was enough to turn the wheel all the way around; a loud depressurizing was heard, and a fan of lukewarm steam was released from the wall around the valve. The rain of sludge stopped, and the lights dimmed, leaving only the vat of slime illuminated. Hinata clapped her hands as the other three turned to watch.

There was no klaxon this time, instead a shower of grey sludge fell directly from the ceiling onto her, and a moment later the platform she was sitting on gave way, sending her into the slime below; with a squelching sound Hinata was submerged completely in the liquid.

A moment later her head emerged again, a grin on her face. Sticky strands stretched from it to the surface of the vat. She was in hysterics, however, laughing as she struggled to wipe her face and eyes clean of the stuff. Hinata stood up with visible difficulty; the syrupy liquid came up to her neck. The lights slowly came back on, and another column of slime dropped from the ceiling, scoring a direct hit on her head; she ducked back into the slime, nearly giving way under the weight, but managing to keep balance.

Hinata shook her hands free of slime and slowly made her way to the edge of the vat, keeping her hands at head level to avoid getting them messier than they already were. She balanced herself at the edge of the tank, the dark green slime dripping off her head and coming to rest on the surface of the pool's contents.

Sakura was waiting at the edge to help. A laughing Hinata dipped her hand back into the tank and flung a wave of the green stuff in her direction; she jumped backwards to avoid it, then reluctantly returned, taking both of Hinata's hands in hers. She pulled Hinata onto the edge, and Hinata clambered back onto dry land, standing beside the vat's edge, her hair and clothes covered in an oozing and trickling green liquid. The door at the far end of the room opened, and Neji walked back out.

"That's 60 points, bringing your score up to 385. Now, let's continue." he said.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**Sorry if it wasn't worth the wait. Also sorry for not updating. Anyway, review and do that other stuff, while I think of what I can do next.**


	12. And now for a special guest appearance

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I used to own Naruto, all of its characters, and everything affiliated with it, but due to some bad business decisions, I lost it all. Tequila…never again.

**I sort of went to town on this one…it's more than twice as long as any other chapter! So…read it. **

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata shook her hands free of slime and slowly made her way to the edge of the vat, keeping her hands at head level to avoid getting them messier than they already were. She balanced herself at the edge of the tank, the dark green slime dripping off her head and coming to rest on the surface of the pool's contents.

Sakura was waiting at the edge to help. A laughing Hinata dipped her hand back into the tank and flung a wave of the green stuff in her direction; she jumped backwards to avoid it, then reluctantly returned, taking both of Hinata's hands in hers. She pulled Hinata onto the edge, and Hinata clambered back onto dry land, standing beside the vat's edge, her hair and clothes covered in an oozing and trickling green liquid. The door at the far end of the room opened, and Neji walked back out.

"That's 60 points, bringing your score up to 385. Now, let's continue." he said, leading them through yet another door and into the maze he called a "set". They walked for a few moments, then he had the perfect idea as to which game to take them to. His mouth twisted up into a smile as he led the team through the equally twisted corridors.

"We're here." Neji said, leading them into an open door.

On the other side was a small room, in the center of which was a device resembling a phone booth similar to the cubicle they were put in at the show's beginning. Into the top of the booth was a pipe that led up into the low ceiling.

"I think Sasuke's been far too clean today." Neji said, escorting him into the booth and closing the door.

"Now. The game is that there is no game. This is like me giving you points out of the sheer kindness in my heart." Neji said. "All you have to decide is how much slime falls on Sasuke." He gestured to Sasuke, who flinched in the tank. "The more stuff that falls on him, the more points you get, of course; that's how you'll decide. What will it be? Zero, fifteen, thirty, or sixty?" he asked.

"Let's go with fifteen…?" Sasuke pleaded.

"I'm afraid it's not up to you, but your friends over there." Neji said. Sakura had already turned to face him.

"Sorry, Sasuke!" she said. "But there's really only one choice here. We're going to have to go with the full 60."

"That brings your score up from 385 to 445. Now, you'll find three buttons on the other end of the room. Each one of them turns on one of the reservoirs above Sasuke's tank there…you can activate them one at a time, or all at once. Just do it whenever you're ready." Neji said, stepping off to the side as the team made their way over to the buttons.

Naruto raced over and pressed one; the familiar klaxons blared. He watched as a helpless Sasuke was hit by a column of thin purple slime from above; it domed off him and made the shape of an upturned bowl, coating the sides of the tank and obscuring him from view. He groaned, leaning forward as it poured onto his back, soaking into his clothes.

The downpour thinned out and disappeared. Sasuke straightened himself back up; the last one wasn't a direct hit. He forgot about the danger of the next tank; Hinata took the chance to activate it, stabbing at the button.

Sasuke was then hit by another shower, this time of an orange liquid. He ducked down as it coated him, leaving a streak across his face and the entire front of his body. It dripped from his hair and mixed with the purple, creating a sickly green color across the sides of the tank and his body.

As fast as the second tank turned off, the third one turned on; a wave of red slime oozed out of the nozzle above him. He avoided it hitting him in the face and sat still as the stuff washed over him, working its way across his body and into his clothes.

The door of the tank raised up as the red gunk slowed to a trickle. Sasuke took the opportunity to get out; he was a complete mess of the three colors that had fallen onto him. "Thanks." he said sarcastically, sighing as he glared at his teammates.

"It was worth it for 60 points." said Neji. "Now, if you'd follow me into this lift..." Neji said, opening another half-sized door behind the 'phone booth' that Sasuke had just crawled out of. "We're going to…the basement."

The team, along with Neji all piled into the lift, and the doors shut. It lurched downward, but unlike the first lift they had been on there were no surprises. Not long after it started, the ride stopped and the doors creaked open again. They were in another rusty, ornate area similar to the Sludgecube. Ancient looking pipes ran around the walls near the lift and across the floor, twisting across eachother and going up around the ceiling and into the darkness. The air was warm, but not to the point of being uncomfortably hot; the team could feel the damp slime drying into their clothes.

As they stepped deeper into the room, the lights above them buzzed to life, revealing that every pipe in the room converged into a large plastic cube. They each had a chair inside them, and the pipes went into the cubes not only from the top, but from every angle. Two of the four sides of the cube were covered by the same metal material the rest of the room was made from. The side facing the team was made of what appeared to be transparent plastic, as was the side behind it. There was an identical cube closer to the back of the room, but the light inside was not illuminated.

"I'm afraid I can't let you choose who goes in there…" Neji said, opening the door to the closest tank. "Sakura, if you would sit here?" Neji said.

"Oh. Joy." Sakura said, struggling into the chair. The seat was quite high off the ground, so her feet didn't touch it, dangling in the air instead. It was tilted backwards as well.

"Now, Sakura, someone's going to get a bit messy in this round, but it doesn't exactly have to be you." Neji said. "Take a look behind you."

Sakura whirled around, and the team looked behind Sakura's cubicle just in time to catch the light in the one behind them turning on. Inside was none other than Ino Yamanaka. She gave a nervous wave, shot an evil glare at Sakura, then began wriggling around in her chair.

"Hi, Sasuke!" she said, smiling. Sasuke sighed.

"So, Ino." Neji said. "How do you feel about the possibility of being totally slimed by your good friend Sakura?" Upon hearing this, Sakura gave an evil grin.

"Feh." Ino said. "She doesn't even have a chance, and anyone who thinks she does is crazy."

"Well, here's how this game works." said Neji. "All the leftover slime that gets drained is piped into this room, and it goes straight into one of these tanks, Sakura." Sakura shuddered upon hearing this. "What you're aiming to do is get that redirected into Ino's tank. We'll make this a simple question game."

Neji gestured to a black panel behind him, which beeped and displayed a 0.

"What will happen first is that Ino will be given questions, and for each one she gets right, that counter will go up by 1. Then, we'll give you some questions, and for each one you get right, it goes down by 1. If it hits zero, then we know what happens to Ino." Ino sank down in her chair.

"Now, for every question Sakura gets wrong, she'll be getting a bit of slime. That doesn't go for you, Ino." Neji said. "Oh, and one last thing. If you fail to get that counter to zero, Sakura…then all that sludge gets dumped on you instead!" He smiled as Sakura looked up at the pipes above her and gasped. Ino clapped her hands several times.

"Alright, now. Ready, Ino?"

"You bet."

"Here's your first question. What was…"

Sakura didn't pay too much attention to the questions so much as the panel counting upward from zero, watching how many questions she would have to answer to get the stuff dumped on Ino as opposed to her. Whirling around, she had a look at the tank Ino was sitting in. As well as the large pipe hanging above her, there were several more coming in from either side, and several more on the ceiling and top. Sakura smiled as she came to realization that if she had her way, Ino would be getting a sludge bath.

A buzzer sounded; Ino's time was up. The counter was at 7.

"Now, I'm going to have to ask you three to step over here." Neji said to the rest of the team, who followed him behind the cube, out of Sakura's field of vision. He walked back in front of Sakura.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. What color are Naruto's eyes?"

"Blue. You can't miss them."

"Good. Who was the first person to get slimed?"

"Me."

"Good. What three colors did Sasuke get in that last tank?"

"Red, orange, purple."

"Good. What was the word you had to type on The Ride?"

"Obfuscation." This was too easy.

"Who was our special guest announcer in the first round?"

"Jiraya."

"How many times has Sasuke been slimed?"

"3."

"Name two of the games with actual names."

"The Sludgecube, and the Ride."

"How many lifts have you been on?"

"2."

"Where does Hinata wear her headband?"

"Her neck."

An alarm bell rang.

"And time's up. Sakura…you had to correctly answer seven questions…" Neji said. "And you answered 9! Sorry, Ino, but you know what this means."

Ino looked up, grabbed onto the edges of her seat and froze in place. A buzzer sounded repeatedly, and she remained silent, but her eyes opened wide as two streams of brown muck sprayed from the sides of the tank onto her neck; they dribbled down onto her chest, and she looked over and sighed at Sakura.

The stuff continued to squirt onto her, and a klaxon joined in. More of the brown sludge began to pour from the ceiling, missing Ino, but slowly filling the tank. She looked down helplessly and began tapping her feet on the floor, letting the lumpy brown stuff ooze between her toes. She began to relax herself as the streams from the side let off, and she looked up at the slime coming into the tank from above.

Right on queue, the main pipe came to life and released a shower of a sticky, darker colored substance, hitting her directly in the face. She screamed and ducked down, clawing it out of her eyes as it continued to pour down her back. The level of sludge in the tank was ever rising; as it rose past her waist she simply gave up on protecting herself and sat straight up again, allowing it to hit her directly on the head. Instead of doming off like the more liquid slime, it simply clung to her hair and face, sticking to her body as it rolled down.

As it made its way onto her back, the flood trickled down to a stop, as did the klaxons. More nozzles turned on and began squirting the same stuff onto her head from various angles; it didn't last long. It halted, dripping into the shoulder height muck below.

"How does it feel in there?" Neji said to a still shocked Ino.

"…Horrible." she responded. She removed her hands from the pool of muck with a sucking noise, and laughed at the state she was in as she ran the stuff through her hair.

"Well, I have to congratulate Sakura. She slimed Ino without getting so much as a drop on her head, which is 60 points." Neji said. "But there's still so much up in those pipes. How would you like to get covered in it? It'll be worth ten points…" The rest of the team returned into sight and began cheering her on.

"Um…I don't think so. Normally I'd say yes, but that stuff looks…awful." Sakura responded; the rest of the team groaned.

"Well, I don't think that should be up to you." Neji said with a grin, as he gestured to Ino's muck filled tank. A pull-cord was lowered from the ceiling, nearly touching the surface of the thick brown liquid, and a look of terror washed over Sakura's face.

"Ino! Five seconds to decide whether your best friend stays clean, or gets the same thing you did! But if you pull it, she'll get 10 points, raising her score from 505 to 515 out of a possible 660…" Neji said.

Ino didn't need five seconds; she pulled her hands out of the quivering mass of sludge and pulled down the cord as hard as she could, grinning at Sakura.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**This chapter turned out to be more fun than I thought it would be. Rate and review.**


	13. Untitled

**A Game Show in Konoha**

Capitulo Diez y Dos

Disclaimer: As cool as that would be, I don't own Naruto.

**I'm going to write more… when I feel like it. And if any of you are still looking out for this, I figure I may as well do a sort of mini-update and bring this thing back up. I don't think there'll be too many complaints with that. It's probably going to end soon anyway.**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Sakura leaned back and screamed as a torrential downpour of the brown muck fell onto her from either direction, in a faster, greater quantity than it had to Ino. The nozzles in her tank rotated in various directions as waves and fans of the mess rained onto her from every conceivable direction; she held her arms out to both sides and leaned backward as far as she could in an attempt to avoid it.

She leaned forward once again just as the thick column of slime started from above; she then passed straight through it and gasped, an expression of shock emblazoned on her muddy face. Sakura hunched forward and shivered as the temperature of the ooze became unpleasantly low and ran down the back of her clothing. She then sighed as the wave redoubled, even more of the substance oozing out into her pink hair.

As the flood slowed to a drip, Sakura shook her head rapidly to clear her hair and face of the stuff.

"Well…" Neji said. "That's another 10 points, which is a good way to glide into the end of this show." Sakura began to climb out of the tank, and Neji couldn't help but snicker at her. He then turned to face Ino.

"Looking good, Ino. We're going to leave you in there for a while." She rolled her eyes, still neck-deep in the brown sludge. "The rest of us have another game to play…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neji had led them to a dark room with four large chairs on the ground in a horizontal row across the length of it, and a single pipe with a visible empty reservoir above the entire thing. The pipe was streaked with yellow and black warning stripes, possibly for extra-dramatic effect. He commanded them all to take a seat, and then he had vanished mysteriously.

"So now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we just wait—"

There was a loud creaking sound, and the pipe moved directly over Hinata's chair. The four of them looked up, confused, as a nasty greenish-grey liquid slapped into the reservoir above the tank. A voice boomed from above.

"Hinata." it said. "What is the sum of 478 and 646?" it asked.

"One… thousand…" Hinata said, nervously. "one hundred… and… f-four?"

There was a loud click as the valve in the pipe disengaged, and Hinata vanished under a downpour of green. She leaned forward under the weight, put her hands on the front of the chair, and grinned at the watching team members. She straightened out as the flow began to ease off, and the pipe moved to the left, over Sakura. There was another slapping sound as the reservoir filled up with an orange liquid.

"Sakura. Recite the first ten square numbers." the voice boomed.

"Four, nine, fifteen, twenty-five, thirty-six, forty-nine, sixty-four, eighty-one, one hundred." Sakura said, breezing through the question. The pipe moved again to the left, over Naruto.

"Naruto. What is the sum of 478 and 646?" the voice boomed, repeating the incorrectly answered question from before.

"1124." Naruto said calmly. The pipe moved over Sasuke.

"Sasuke, recite the alphabet." the voice commanded. Sasuke sighed, happy to get an easy request. "Backwards, and in ten seconds." the voice added.

"Uh… Z, Y, X, W…crap." he said.

He tilted his head from side to side, getting completely coated in the sticky yellow-orange muck that began raining from the pipe; unlike the last time it had gotten him, it stuck to his body instead of doming out in all directions. He bowed down and shivered as it poured out onto his back, feeling it stop falling onto him.

"You may proceed through the final door ahead… good luck." the voice boomed. The pipe returned to its central position, but it did not refill itself. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata stood up and walked ahead toward the next door, clearing themselves of gunge, but not fully knowing just what awaited for them beyond that door…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**It's a short chapter, yes… but the next one is hopefully going to be long. Rate, review, etc.**


End file.
